Chris Edgerly
Christopher "Chris" Edgerly (born August 6, 1969 in Silver Spring, Maryland) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Cid Highwind in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII and Hidan in Naruto: Shippūden. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Elfred (ep61), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Steve Boston *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004-2007) - Activist#2 (ep28), Augie Doggie (ep17), Barracuda (ep22), Captain Birdman (ep27), Cave Bird (ep27), Chuck (ep33), Cumulus (ep22), DVD (ep18), Dad (ep23), Doctor (ep14), Doctor (ep19), Employee (ep19), Fancy Fancy (ep30), Finkerton (ep11), Fooey (ep28), Foreman (ep21), Funky Phantom (ep13), Gorak (ep26), Old Lady (ep39), Peter Potamus, Priest (ep29), Supreme Court Bailiff (ep29), Teddy (ep35), Tinker (ep13), Tod (ep12), Vet Assistant (ep33), Yakky Doodle (ep16), Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2008) - Dennis Billy (ep50), Mr. Wolverine, Robo Ferret (ep44), Surgeon (ep48), Wolverine Bot (ep44) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) - Eeth Koth (ep31) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Agent Haskett, Carl (ep1), Additional Voices 'Movies' *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Additional Voices *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Cloak Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2016) - Hidan, Isobu the Three-Tails (ep329), Leaf Ninja#1 (ep335), Roshi, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Cid Highwind *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidan, Hidden Leaf Villagers Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) - Diamond the Horse, LP the Horse, Pig, Rattlesnake Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Sergei Surkov *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 3 (DS), SAS Soldier 3 (DS), US Pilot (DS) *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Gyro Gearloose *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Yondu *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Baker, Scuttle *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Tamlen *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Kamakura *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Sailor#1, Stranded Guard *Halo: Reach (2010) - Grunt 1 *Halo 2 (2004) - Brute *Halo 3 (2007) - Grunts *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Iron Brigade (2011) - Claude *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Flash *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Felucian Farmer#2 *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Aragorn, Incidental Elves, Incidental Men *Mass Effect (2007) - Captain Ventralis, Cole, Powell *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Etarn Tiron *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Ren *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Madame Tang's Guard, Portuguese Captain, Portuguese Officer *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - 10,000 Volt Ghost, Alvin Wiener, Guitar Ghoul, Jed, Juggling Clown, Ninja Pterodactyl *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Eeth Koth *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - The Burglar/Dennis Carradine *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Aragorn *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Aragorn *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Aragorn *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Cid Highwind *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Havharo *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Muzo *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - ANBU, Hidan, Prisoner *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Hidan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Hidan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hidan, Roshi (Scratch) *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hidan *Ninja Blade (2009) - Ken Ogawa *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Sullivan *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Kvar, Magnius, Yuan Ka-Fai Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (17) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2016. *In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 one of his lines as Roshi can be heard when using Corrosion Style. *He graduated from the University of Georgia with a degree in journalism. Category:American Voice Actors